Daughters of The Night
by Ever The Elf
Summary: A group of teenagers/adults with amazing affinities get together to save the world. The new girl with the affinity for snow just might be the key to get rid of Neferet once and for all. Is she? You have to read to find out though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story is written by my best friend and me. The chapters in Crystal's or Stevie Rae's point of view are by me and others are by my best friend. I would like to think my beta reader. It will not let me put her name for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the HoN series. The only characters that are ours are the OCs.**

**Crystal**

_I walk down the sidewalk toward the Tulsa House of Night. I may seem calm on the outside if you see me, but I am nervous and freaking out on the inside. I just got marked on the way to the park. I called my mom and told her and she said she would bring my stuff by when she can. I'm not freaking out about becoming a vampyre fledgling. I'm freaking out because I just moved to Tulsa and now I get marked, what else. I walk into the gate and look around. I see a girl with a full red vampyre tattoo walking towards me. _

"Hello. I'm Stevie Rae the Red Vampyre High Priestess. Are you Crystal?" she asks me.

"Yes and how do you know my name?" I ask her.

"Vampyres know everything." she says.

"Okay."

Come on. I will show you to your room." she says walking down a sidewalk.

_I look around as we walk to what I guess are are the dorms. I go to walk up the stairs when a white ball of fur jumps at me. I look down and see a kitten, in my arms, purring._

"I see a cat has chosen you." Stevie Rae says walking inside.

_I follow her inside still holding the kitten. I look around and see girls around my age reading, watching t.v. and other things. We walk up the stairs and stop at room 17. Stevie Rae knocks on the door and a girl my age with a red crescent moon tattoo answers the door._

"Shaylin, I would like you to meet your roommate Crystal." Stevie Rae tells the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal." Shaylin says moving out of the way, allowing me to walk into the room.

"Crystal is there anything you want to go and collect from your house?" Stevie Rae asks me.

"I call my mom on the way here and she said she would bring my stuff since it's still packed in two boxes since we just moved here to Tulsa." I tell her.

"Okay. I will bring it to you when she gets here and I will get stuff for your kitten, who still needs a name." Stevie Rae says as she leaves.

"So, what are you going to name your kitten?" Shaylin asks sitting down on her bed.

"I'm thinking Snowball since she is fluffy and white." I say sitting down on my bed.

_Shaylin suddenly stands up and goes over to her desk. She walks over to me and hands me a piece of paper. I look at it and realize it's a class schedule._

_My classes:_

_1st- Spanish 101 with Miss Moxie_

_2nd- Spells and Rituals with Professor Anastasia_

_3rd- Vampyre Sociology with High Priestess Zoey Redbird_

_4th- Fencing with Professor Dragon_

_Lunch_

_5th- Drama with Professor Nolan_

_6th- Equestrian with Lenobia and Travis_

_7th- Archery with Stark_

"We have the same classes except for 7th period, but they are in the same building, so I can show you around." Shaylin says going to her closet, "You have the school uniform in your closet. It's freaky how they know our sizes."

_After we get ready we sit down and talk until we have to leave for class because before we know it it's 7:50 pm. Classes here, according to Shaylin, start at 8:00 pm and end at 3:00 am. We arrive to class 5 minutes before it starts. Our first class Spanish 101 with Miss Moxie. The rest of the classes go by slow and it's now 7th period and I have archery. Shaylin and me walk out of equestrian and head towards where archery and self defense are located. I think Shaylin is going to become a good friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Moxie**

_The new fledgling named Crystal walks up and hands me her schedule to saw me she is in my class._

"Hi, Crystal. I'm Miss Moxie, the Spanish 101 teacher and also the High Priestess's, Zoey's, sister.

"It's hard just moving to Tulsa and on the same day get marked.

"Yeah that must suck. I just changed over the summer and they needed a Spanish 101 teacher, so I took the job. But that will be a conversation for later, meet me after seventh period because I have to start class." I say as the bell rings.

"Yes ma'am."

_When everyone took their seats, I started class._

"Good morning or good night class; however, you want to see it. Some of you are fourth formers, so you know what I'm talking about and as for you third formers, you will get used to it, but I am Miss Moxie Redbird. Yes, I am related to the High Priestess, Zoey Redbird, we are sisters."

_As I started class, I began wondering is Crystal was going to have an affinity?_

**Zoey**

"Stark, I want you to go around and tell all the teachers that there is a meeting directly after school and before dinner please.

"Yes, my lady." Stark replied.

_I sat in my office until 7th person then I walked to the room where meetings happened and waited._


	3. AN

Sorry I have posted a new chapter in awhile. I have been busy and I don't know when I will post a new chapter since I'm also having writers block with writing twilight and house of night topics. Also please check out my forums since we need more people on there beciase it's getting boring with just two to three on it most of the time. All fandoms are welcome. I'm also trying to start a YouTube channel called Frozen Ever. If you have any story ideas please tell me I would love to hear them.


	4. AN 2

New chapters will be posted as soon as I have time to type them up since I found my notebook with the chapters my friend and me have already wrote. The chapters will have a few errors since I will not have a beta reader go over them just so I can post them sooner.


End file.
